This application relates to failure detection systems, and more particularly to a method for determining the risk reduction of a given failure detection system.
A failure detection system (“FDS”) may be used to identify failure signatures (e.g. a loss of engine coolant) indicative of failure modes (e.g. a radiator leak) in the hope that identification of the signature can prevent the failure mode from causing a failure limit (e.g. engine reaching temperature at which engine block will crack).